Loving Shinichi Kudo
by iselchan
Summary: A goddess who met his match, prologue is not miyano shiho... Thats all..
1. Prologue

" shinichi ... " she caressed my face . But she is not ... she's special to me no one but just some girl I've been f * cking and living with .

" Take off your clothes ... " I said a bit distant . I'm too tired on work . I need some release tonight .

She immediately obeyed me and Takes every clothes she got into her body .

And now that she's all naked in front of me , I can not help the urge to be inside her. And my cock is absolutely in its full alert , struggling to get out of my pants.

I approached her and seal her a kiss on the lips . I invade her mouth , sucking her tongue and she does the same thing . She groans with pleasure and so am I. I held her breast and squeeze a little . She squirms and grabs my ass in response . I lower down to her breast and suck it hard . She laces her hand to my hair pulling me a little .

" Ohh ... S - shinichi ... "

I rub her sex and she 's already wet . I f * ck her with my finger and she groans louder as she moves up and down faster.

I gently push her to the bed and run my finger to my belt and zipper . I pull down my pants and boxer altogether while she 's staring like crazy . Right after seeing my erection she grabs my length and suck and lick it making me lost myself for a moment . I can almost feel her teeth biting but it GIVES me so much pleasure and its mind blowing .

" Ahhh ... " I don't want to come into her mouth so I pull her up and lay her in the

bed .

I thrust my hard cock to her sex !

" Ahhh ... shinichi ! " she snaked her hands around my neck and pull to kiss me .

And while enjoying a wet kiss I am pounding Faster and harder to her.

she also accompanied me motion ...

I am almost breathless as she release me to kiss her ... I rise a bit and caught her in the hip to deepen still more my connection to her .

She 's so lost with the sensation and her eyes are closed while touching herself .

When I felt that familiar Tightening on her sex , I groan louder and made my released . I lay myself on the bed and close my eyes ... that felt good ... I felt good somehow ...

" Shinichi ... " she embraced me . I am only half naked . " Can you sleep here with me tonight ? " she said sweetly.

" I cant. I dont. " i answer and open my eyes .

" Why can't you ? " she frowns ... she's hurt with my answer , I know . Lately she's been trying to convince me to sleep beside her. She even tried to sleep on my bedroom , but I never allowed her. My room is my safe haven . I never allowed anyone to get in there .

" I think I made myself clear a lot of times . " I take a deep sigh and pull my gaze away from her.

" I know ... but ... dont you feel anything for me , Shinichi ? I love you ... " I just look at her ... and yes , I can feel her sincerity . But no ... I stood up from my proneness and fast as I dressed .

" Shinichi ... " she 's teary eyed now ... wanting more than just sex is not something I am capable of giving .

" I'm sorry ... but I can't. " I just shake my head at him .

Long silence ... and tears came streaming down to her face . " I am leaving ... I can't take this anymore . "

" I know ... " I bend my head. I cant stare to in clash her . It 's been six months that we had this kind of relationship . She is not my girlfriend ... and most definitely not my wife . She 's just a partner ... a sex partner .

" I am really sorry ... "

" You'll let me go just like that ? " his voice still shaking while continuing still crying .

" I'm sorry ... " and that the time i walk pass her and shut the door . I only heard her cursed me out and something brokes .

Hmmm ... i dont know ... I also feel sorry for her ... but no , I can't love . I am not a believer of love ... I do not do love at all . All I want is sex . Just pure pleasure ... I am Shinichi Kudi, love me or hate me ... I really do not care.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SHINICHI's POV

I am totally fucked up right now! Is it right to make an appointment that i dont know?! Arrrggghhh! I am supposed to fire that woman, buti just restrained myself because I want her to work! But damn it, but this time, i wasnt proud of what she did! Im so pissed! Damn it!

"S-sir, T-the student r-reporter is here." my secretary said in a low and feary tone!

For god's sake! she still have face to show me Despite her inadequacies?!

"This will be the last time, Keisha." I warn her. "I am going to fire you if you messed up again! Do you understand that? "

"Y-yes, Sir ... I'm sorry, Sir ..." She almost cry in front of me.

"Get out!" I shout.

Then she came out of my office. Just a good way to start my day, huh?

in a minute, she let in the student reporter.

"G-Good morning, Mr.. Kudo." ohh ... she's pretty ... She even introduce herself and came out her hand in a sign of shaking hand type"Miyano Shiho..."

"Good morning, Ms.. Miyano ..." I said and immediately took her hand. When our hands met like... like theres a magnet in our hand, I dont understand ... that's weird ... "Please ..." and I prompted her to sit on the couch. "Ms. Keisha, can you get her something, please. "I tried to be calm though honestly, I am still very pissed at her. "Ms. Miyano, juice or coffee?"

"Juice will be fine, Sir ..." she answer. She seemed shy and yes, nervous. I can see her shaking a bit.

"You heard her." I look at my secretary that still terrified to me. She knew me too well when I get mad. Perfectionist it is.

"Y-yes Sir."she nod and walking to get out at my office

When she got out, i look at again.

"Im really sorry, sir... if I interrupted you." she bite her lip ... Oh damn it! not a ood way to start our interview.

"It's alright. School paper, right?" I formally asked her.

"Yes, Sir." he nodded.

"I'd be honest." I cleared my throat. "I am a very high profile person. And this is the first time that I'll be doing an interview with a student. "

"Ohh ..." She's nervous to death. She's fidgeting. "I am so sorry about that, Sir."

"My secretary made a huge mistake about this interview." I give her a serious look. "I almost fired her Because of this."

She frowns a little but still she manages to Straighten her expression.

"But since that happened. I'lll give you some of my precious time, Ms.. miyano."

"I am so sorry about that, Sir." I know I said embarrassed her and almost flush her hard. Just giving her some taste of my snobbery. "I will be to get the recorder in her bag. She's shaking to death. F * ck! she's not even setting up the record properly! Do she know what she's doing?!

"You need my help?" i question her irritable.

"N-no Sir ... sorry." she doesnt even know what she's gonna press in her recorder. Jeez ... stupid!

After giving her some time she also arranged the recorder!

"Can we start, Sir?"

"Yes, please." I just nodded at her. I can't believe that i interview in a school paper! F * ck!

Shiho's Pov

Oh gad ... I'll really gonna kill you kazuha! This person is a high profie!jeez, and egoism! Hyper! Bummer! handsome but hopefully egoism ,really! At first i was scared bit time to time that scared replaced by annoyed because of his arrogance!

" No one ever seen any woman you dated before , are you gay , Sir ? " shit ! is this right? ! Kazuha! I'll really gonna kill you!

" I am what ? " ... Shit ! I must repeat that? shit ! shit ! shit !

" Are you gay , s - sir ? " ignore that , just inner strength ! after all of his egoism!

He could answer immediately but he looked at me that penetrated types of my soul!

" I'm not gay . " his tough tone . Totally pissed ... shit ! he look at me like a demon. It's like any minute he will eat me!

Good thing someone knock the door! Oh gad , saved by the bell! by his secretary!

" Sir , excuse me ... but you have a phone call on line one , Sir . "

" Who ? " he look at his ... secretary intensively...my question really get him mad!

" Mr . Rukuhama , Sir . "

" Please tell him that I'll call him back because I am on a very important interview . " he said sarcastic ... " Where is the juice ? "

" Coming , Sir . "

then she closed the door again . So Dead ...

" Is this really an interview for school paper huh ? "

Oh shit ! is he going to put me in jail? ! Kazuha! Why of all the question?!

" A friend actually Sir ...My friend Kazuha Toyama do the questions sir... " Shit! Try your best, shiho! " because she got sick this morning, and pity she dont have a chance to interview you... So she begged me to replace her... " Oh my , his face became more serious!

" Are you saying that you dont know the questions youll ask me today? "

" Yes, Sir ... I'm sorry . I hope you will not get mad. " I bite my lip ... I saw him starring at my lips ... jeez ... its so weird and it also let me look at his lips... oh gad lips ... those lips are so ...

" Do you think I'm gay , Miss miyano? "

" I dont know , Sir . " I answer. " You're someone I dont know, sir ... So , I cant tell . " I said bravely. " And I am sorry about the question ...because if I would do an interview , I would not dare ask that . Im so sorry. But she's my friend , I have no choice but to ask everything she have here . " I barely shown him the interview papers Kazuha give her.

" You're so brave to come here , Ms. . Miyano . " he shook his head but also giving me a slight smile. " But I'm impressed . "

Impressed? He impressed despite of my offensive question?!

" I think no one ever attempted to ask me if I am gay . Just you . "

" It would have been Kazuha ... if she's not sick . " I answer.

" But you're the one here . " He answers smiling . Jeez , he 's a greek god ...

For sure ,Kazuha will not be grateful of her damn sickness!

I dont know what happened , its just that our eyes met but...

Both of us startled by a knock and it turns out to be his secretary, shee was carrying the juice!

" What took you so long? " he ask irritately at his secretary.

" S - sorry Sir ... because we run out of juice in the pantry, so i ask ochi to go in the canteen. "she explained.

When his satisfied to her explaination, he let her out and get the juice.

" Your Juice , Ma'am . " oh my ... when his annoyed face disapear on my question... his handsomeness came out MORE.

" T - thank you , Mr,kudo. " I just nodded at him and drunk the juice . i dont know , his gaze , it let out my concentration! And he also seems to be immediately dissolved his annoyed face lately .

" I hope I answered all your questions . " he added . And I can tell that he 's checking me out ... why do I suddenly have concious?!

" I think so , Sir . " shit ! I need to get out of this room ! The way he looks at me ... oh God , I felt like jumping to him ! As in!

" Good . " He also took his juice and drink ... I dont know if he was doing it on purpose , but after he had drunk , he lick thee juice out of his lips... oh my , he look so hot When he does that ! " It 's good , right ? "

"Oh , of course ..! " get a grip , shiho ! dont you stare ! So that i wont stare him I just drank the remaining juice .

" I want to bite that mouth of yours . "i heard him saying and it makes me vomit the juice i was drinking!

" F * ck ! " it suprise him and i so vimit his face to!

" I'm so sorry ! " shit ! shit ! shit !

But surprisingly , rather than to be angry he really laughed?! huh?

" Are you okay ? " scoffing yet he comes to me and immediately he offer me a handkerchief .

" T - thanks ... " I take the handkerchief in her hand , even when just touching his finger to mine, I feel got shocked! Oh my ... what's that.. ? then i look at him, he was a bit stunned too ... Did he also felt that?

" You're welcome . " He just stared at me ... like wanting to just stick ...

I need to get out now !

" I better go , Mr. .KUDO. It was so nice meeting you . "

" It was nice to meet you too , Ms. . Miyano . " He did smile ... so heavenly ... its getting me crazy! Earlier his so arrogant to me ? But now Im thinking him naked in my mind?! Haist !

I hurrily come out to his office, but i didnt expect that his behind me!

" Ill accompany you." he added .

" Ohh ... " What does he doing?" I'll be okay ,Mr . Kudo . i already occupied you. "

" don't worry , I own the company like I said , right ? "

I just smiled on what he said . Good thing , the elevator opened too!

Thank God !

" Mr . Kudo ... "

" Ms . Miyano . " shocks ! are we going to shake hands? ! because he took my hand! Shit !

" T - thank you , Sir . " I have no choice , I shake hands with him again . this is way too weird ... Like our first shake hands, i dont feel something.. ah ... But why now ? oh shit ! I thought too hard!

"Take care, Ms.. Miyano ..." the way he said my surname, it's just so sexy!

"Take care, Sir." I tried to be as formal as possible ... but His look is way too irresistible ... Well anyway, this will be the last time I'll be seeing him so I entered the elevator, i didnt let my eyes get off him. Goodbye

Mr. Shinichi Kudo...

...

By the way guys, if your thinking of the prologue, miyano shiho is not that girl and never will be... and kudo shinichi is a s*x god here..


End file.
